Villainy High
by Blaster man7
Summary: The stories of two students going to the only High school for super villains.


**Villainy High **

**Author's Notes-Hey everyone and welcome to the first chapter in my latest fic. Now just warning you guys now, this is pretty much going to be all Ocs. I will make references to the Marvel Universe occasionally. Enjoy**

The camera comes in on a guy in a white lab coat with white combed down hair in a dark room full of computers and other machines looking at a screen on a computer. The screen shows scenes of battle taking place.

"Well only two managed to make it eh? This course was harder than I thought." The man said to himself.

Suddenly the door on the far side of the room opens showing a silouete of a man on the other side.

"Tech Effect, has anyone been able to get through the obstical course yet!?!" The man yelled.

"Only two managed to make it Recton Overlord sir." Tech Effect responded.

Recton Overlord stepped forward revealing that he was in a full body technological armor. He had a dark gun metal grey helmet with two com links on the side of the helmet where his ears would be. The mask had two eye pieces for his eyes that stuck out a bit and had a kind of glass at the end the counseling his eyes. There was also a part over where his mouth would be that also stuck out and was triangular but the top tip was rounded and two circles inside of the triangle on top of each other for breathing. The rest of his out fit was pretty generic similar looking to Darth Vaders's except more metallic looking and some exposed wires on the upper arm and leg. His gloves had claw tips at the end of the fingers and were dark blue. He also had really big robot style boots. He also had a dark blue cape.

"Only two! They are not making villains like they used too." The Overlord said with a sigh.

"Do not worry, this was our worse group." Tech Effect replied

"Well I better go see them and see if they truly are ready for our school." The Overlord said walking out of the room.

Elsewhere The camera goes into two teenagers sitting in a police interrogation like room with wood chairs and table with only one light hanging over top. The one teen was wearing a black trench coat and had lab goggles on the obscured his eyes. The other had a robot suit similar to the over lord's but more crude with pieces of over lapping metal riveted together and spray painted black. Also the teen had a cape but was torn and had bullet holes through it. Also over the eyes was just a single red line for vision, like Cyclops. The one teen in the trench coat turned to the other.

"Man that obstacle was brutal. Names Chemicon, whats yours?" Chemicon said.

"Master Alex. Yeah that was tough." The other teen replied, in a robotic synthesized voice.

"So how long did you study for the written part?" Chemicon said.

"Zero." Master Alex said in a laid back voice.

"Then how in world did you get an acceptable score on it?" Chemicon said in shock.

"Easy, I cheated off of you." Master Alex replied. "If I am going to get into the only school that trains teenage super villains, I figure I would have to do it in the most evil way possible."

Chemicon then got an angry expression on his face but before he could respond the Overlord walked into the room and sat down across from the two.

"So you are the two lucky ones who managed to pass all of the tests we thrown at you. You probably think you are on top of the world and set to become the next Doctor Doom or Magneto. Well let me tell you, villainy is a hard craft and a few lucky breaks are not going to make you ruler of the world." The Overlord said. " So tell me you two, what are your aliases and powers or abilities.'

"Cemicon sir. I can alter the chemical properties of any object and I am good with science and machinery." Chemicon said.

"The name's Master Alex. I can shoot energy beams and I can fly." Master Alex replied.

"Altering chemical properties? That is really the power the one of the two out off fifteen people who actually made it has? Well then I guess you two are all set, so welcome to villainy high." The Overlord said.

"Alright, so what next?" Chemicon said with enthusiasm.

"Well next up, this base will be your one last test to see if you two are ready." The Overlord said with a smirk.

"And that would be?" Master Alex asked.

"Oh nothing too hard. Its just that this base is going to self destruct in two minutes. Hope you two can get out in time. See ya." The Overlord said, his image fading away to reveal that he was just a hologram of the real over lord.

Red lights begin flashing and an alarm sound begins to go off. Master Alex and Chemicon look at each other in worry real quick and then both bolt for the door.

**End Of Chapter 1 **

**Author's notes- Well there you go, Chapter 1. Sorry if this was not as funny as my later ones are intended to be but this was only the first chapter. Also I do accept Ocs for this fic to be used as students at the school. Until next time bye. Oh and this chapter will also self destruct in 10 seconds.**


End file.
